


a man who would be king

by fluffy_miracle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: A little hunger games meets game of thrones meets supernatural, Abuse, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Farm/Ranch, Alternate Universe - Harem, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Amputation, Amputee Sam Winchester, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Avenger Castiel, BAMF Castiel (Supernatural), BAMF Sam Winchester, BDSM, Blacksmith Sam, Bottom Gabriel, But Dean will Have a Redemption Arc, Castiel and Gabriel (Supernatural) are Siblings, Consort Dean Winchester, Dean Hurts People, Dean Winchester Being an Asshole, Dean hurts Gabriel, Dean hurts Sam, Dean is the bad guy, Dom/sub, Emotionally Hurt Dean Winchester, Emotionally Hurt Sam Winchester, Eventual Castiel/Dean Winchester, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Relationships, Farmhand Gabriel, Gabriel (Supernatural) has PTSD, Gabriel (Supernatural)-centric, Gabriel is a Novak (Supernatural), Gabriel-Centric, Gabriel/Sam Winchester-centric, Gentle Kissing, Gentle Sex, Happy Ending, Harems, Healing, Historical Inaccuracy, Hurt Gabriel (Supernatural), Hurt Sam Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Torture, Injury Recovery, King Castiel, King Castiel (Supernatural), King Dean Winchester, Kings & Queens, Knight Sam Winchester, Light BDSM, Loss of Control, Loss of Limbs, M/M, Military, Military Coup, Mind Games, Modern Era, Modern Royalty, Plot, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychotic Dean Winchester, Rape, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements, Recovery, Redeemed Dean Winchester, Redemption, Rough Sex, Sam Winchester Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Scars, Sex, Sex Slave Gabriel, Soldier Castiel, TV games, farm life, there's a lot happening, whores
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-05-12 17:11:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19233532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffy_miracle/pseuds/fluffy_miracle
Summary: King Dean is a cruel man who views his subjects as playthings and makes them as such through lotteries. They vie for his affection only to be rewarded with a lifetime of private servitude. To resist the king is to be killed or  much worse. There are far many worse things than death running around the mad king's mind. Gabriel Novak went along with the police when his name was drawn only to keep his family from fighting on his behalf. He might have saved his family, but he sacrificed himself, losing all that he was to the fine training program that all future members of the harem must go through. As a harem whore, he meets the king's brother, a reclusive man named Sam, one of the few knights left in the realm. Gabriel has to pleasure him for the whole week. Sam likes Gabriel, but Gabriel only belongs to Dean.After a brutal attack and railing accusations, Gabriel is thrown into the streets. When Sam learns about this much later, he deserts his post and goes looking for the golden-eyed man who had started to steal his heart. Dean is furious, but there isn't much he can do, collared and leashed in his own room by a vengeful stranger. What kind of happiness can come from such ruin and torment? Yet still there is hope.





	1. Chapter 1

“Come with us.” Those were not the words anyone wanted to hear when it was time for the king to cull the populations to find new whores for his harem. The police did the king’s bidding, they did it brutally if resisted, so Gabriel Novak went without a fight. His brothers had been standing there, fists clenched, but Gabriel went before the inevitable fight broke out. His brothers were ferocious when they wanted to be, but they couldn’t win, not against the king and his countless forces.

“I’ll come with you.” The police grabbed him roughly anyway. He was dragged away, his family screaming for him to come back. He didn’t scream, but he couldn’t hide the tears that streaked down his face. He didn’t scream once, not even when they stripped away everything he ever was from him.

He had come a long way since then.

He had the whole room’s attention, right down to the king. He felt their eyes trace each calculated step, each swing of his hip, every touch of his hair. He smiled and they cheered, he struck a pose, and they screamed. Even when he was seated with the others, it was easy to tell he was the one most were craning their necks to see. He was the favorite. The one who would win it all.

It was the annual competition for entrance into King Dean’s harem and Gabriel Novak was the crowd favorite if the gleeful shrieks were anything to go by. He had blazed through contest after contest with ease, a charisma that could not be denied. It was down to the last two tests: a dinner and then a night with the king. Easy.

Gabriel won by a landslide. But he knew more than anyone else that he had truly lost. All the glitz, the glamour, the applause-- it covered up the shadows and lies of a palace life. No one was happy in the palace, least of all, the king. They called him mad and he laughed in their faces. To refuse him was to die… or worse…

“Good whore.” That was what the king said to him. That was the only thing the king ever said to him.

“I’m never going to see my family again.” Dark circles around his eyes, Gabriel stared at his reflection in the mirror. It was nearly dawn. The game was over and he had been the victor. An unlucky bastard in a room full of shit out of lucks. The losers were pawned off to the king’s most trusted advisors and generals. The king wasn’t one to share all that often. Gabriel would most likely be imprisoned for the rest of his life. Gabriel cried himself to sleep after that, a sad lonely ball of a man, curled in the corner of the most opulent bedroom in the kingdom while the king slept soundly in his bed of silk.

It was in the harem that Gabriel learned that there were worse things than death. On television, he had been promised fame, safety, riches, but he was hidden away like all past winners, forbidden to leave his part of the palace. To leave was to lose his head. And the riches his family were promised to losing a son to the king’s amusement were never paid. Not that Gabriel knew they were suffering. He was suffering too.

Contests like these, for places like the king’s bed, were common: yearly delights for the masses. It kept the masses in check with fear and entertainment. It was a lottery, the contestants chosen by chance. It’s easier to cheer when it’s not you or your loved ones on the line. But Dean had more than fear, he had respect for who his father was and misplaced pity that lingered long after his wounds healed, and those combined with his relaxed stance on legality led to more and more games that innocent, respectable people lost their lives and freedoms too. Gabriel was a tool now, nothing more, a plaything for the king to use and abuse until the day he died.

“Sammy, you’re home.”

“Your majesty.”

“You never call me Dean anymore.” The king pouted from his golden throne. The tall knight before him was on his knees, right where he preferred him. Sam took his helmet off, tossing his hair back, revealing a long, wicked scar that carved past his eye.

“I learned my lesson the last time, your majesty.”

“Good, golden pet.” Dean cooed. “I have a treat for you. I’m in a good mood sometimes, you see.” He laughed. “Gabriel!”

Sam stayed where he was as one of Dean’s many whores appeared. He vaguely remembered watching the episode when this one won. He had been beautiful.

“Your majesty?” The question was there even as the tone was demure.

“I reward loyalty, Sam. I punish treachery. Consider Gabriel your reward for the week you are here. He’s just the right size to--” Dean bit his bottom lip and made a crude gesture, rocking his hips forward, “he’s fun to hold down and choke.” Sam glanced over at the whore who had yet to look at either one of them, eyes firmly trained on the marble floor beneath those bare feet. He had painted toenails. It was such an oddity, it caught Sam’s eye, and stayed with him. The whore’s nails were painted black on his hands too. “You’re both dismissed.”

Sam and the harem whore bowed low before Gabriel turned to Sam, waiting for him. Sam stood, his armor clanking in the quiet room, but Dean was undisturbed, watching something on his tablet. Probably tentacle porn. Sam offered his arm and Gabriel slipped his hand into the crook of Sam’s metal-plated elbow.

Gabriel led, although it would be hard for a bystander to realize he was the one leading the way, guiding Sam through the spacious palace. He knew the rooms and hallways by heart, better than he knew the way home. There was no way home. Only obedience until death. Sam sounded like the Tin Man next to him, the metal crashing together with each step the tall knight took. He was taller than the king and that made Gabriel wonder about the rest of him.

“This way.” Gabriel tugged slightly when the knight stopped to stare where the portraits of the dead king and queen used to hang.

“When did he do this?” There was a tight emotion in the knight’s voice.

“The last few years.” There was a shrug. “I don’t know. I don’t care. And neither should you.” It was the only warning Gabriel would give. There were rumors about the last time Sam was here. There were rumors why he stayed as far away as he could from the king. Gabriel was about to find out if those rumors were true. A week. This was his longest assignment yet. King Dean didn’t share him often, but when he did it was for Gabriel to learn something.

“They gave us life.”

“And a nice palace.” Gabriel pulled before anyone else could come up behind them. Not that it mattered, he’d probably have to report it all in the end anyway.

“When did you get here?”

“A few years ago, maybe.”

"You don't know much."  
  
"Perhaps." Gabriel smiled before he could help it. So he got a little cocky before a new job. It was nice getting to branch out. The king wasn't exactly enjoyable between the sheets. Perhaps this tall prince would be. "Now come along. I am to prepare you for the evening." Finally the knight was moving again and Gabriel hoped he wasn't this slow on the battlefield.   
  
"What's he got planned for tonight?"  
  
"Just dinner and a show."  
  
"That's what I was afraid of." Sam remarked wryly.  
  
"Don't worry, your virtue will be safe." It wasn't that kind of dinner, although Gabriel was a part of the show. He knew why he had been assigned to Sam though and it wasn't for information. No, Gabriel was supposed to be a distraction so Sam didn't wisen up to just how shitty life was around the palace and the lands surrounding it. Gabriel was to keep Sam thinking with his cock and not his brain so he didn't think about the poor subjects that needed saving from his wicked older brother. See King Dean liked to keep his enemies close, and his young brother, the prince he renamed a knight, was his greatest threat still. Sam stayed away and that made Dean nervous. Now that Sam was home, Gabriel needed to keep him pliable and relaxed where fear of the king could not.  
  
"And what of yours?" Sam countered. At least his tongue was quick. They were nearly to the knight's rooms, a small task that was seeming quite arduous.  
  
"Hopefully speared at the end of your cock by the time night falls." Gabriel retorted. He noticed the blush out of the corner of his eyes, keeping his eyes on the floor, always on the floor. He didn't comment on it, hoping it meant good things and not terrible, boring things.  
  
"We shall see." Sam replied a beat too late. They both knew they would end up there and they both knew it would not be by either of their's choice.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Gabriel made quick work of Sam’s armor, taking it off piece by piece. He put it outside of the door for the page boys to bring it off to be cleaned and oiled. 

“Do you like being a knight?” He asked, breaking custom. If Sam knew whores were supposed to only speak when spoken to, he didn’t comment on it.

“I suppose I do.” Sam replied, unwrapping a bandage from around his toned abs. “It keeps me busy.” Gabriel caught the ‘it keeps me away,’ but didn’t comment on it. He didn’t want to talk about that. He didn’t want Sam to notice how that thought made his heart ache. He would long to leave this place. He’d go back home and see his family, see how his brothers turned out. He bet some of them were married now with little ones of their own. He shook his head, turning away as Sam made a soft inquiring noise. He could never leave. He could never see his family again. He hoped they were okay, he hoped the king left them alive.

“Do you get a warhorse?” Gabriel changed the subject before it became about him and his cheery demeanor.

“Yea, ol’ Riot is a sweetheart once you know her though.”

“Your horse’s name is Riot?” Gabriel snorted.

“Well, her full name is Allegiance and Fealty to the King.” It took Gabriel a minute to realize that Sam was, in fact, shitting him, and a delighted peal of laughter escaped him before he could stop it. 

“No wonder he gave you a scar.” Gabriel lashed out and Sam’s lips tightened into a thin line. Gabriel noticed his long fingers were fists and instinctively took a few steps back. Okay, no talking about the scar that framed the knight’s handsome face. It was just a rumor, but now Gabriel saw the truth to it. “I’m sorry.” Gabriel bowed his head towards the knight.

“It’s whatever.” Sam’s jaw was still clenched. “He can do whatever he wants. He’s the king.” Sam was stripping off his own armor now and Gabriel hurried to keep up with him. Laziness was never rewarded well in the king’s home and he did have the king’s brother to care for. “I’ve got it.” Sam stepped away and Gabriel’s heart accelerated.

“Please.” He stammered. “If I don’t do my job…” He let the sentence hang not knowing how to finish it. He didn’t have to. Sam understood exactly what he was trying to say.

“Fine.” But Sam was closed off, his eyes far away, as Gabriel removed the rest of his armor and put it out into the hall to be taken away from cleaning. Next, Gabriel hurried to unpack the small bag Sam had brought with him. He frowned at the condition on the clothes. He returned back to the bag, placing the personal items on Sam’s desk, before stuffing the clothes back into the bag and also depositing those into the hallway. “What is it?”

“You need new clothes.”

“Haven’t had a chance to shop with all the wars I’ve been fighting and winning.” Sam added on the last bit more to himself, but Gabriel heard. “You like being in the harem?” Sam asked. “I saw a bit of your season in between skirmishes.”

“You had time to watch TV?” Gabriel’s eyebrows rose. 

“Lots of time in the hospitals.” Sam replied easily enough. “Nothing but time.”

“You were hurt.”

“It happens in my line of work.” Sam snorted.

“It happens in mine too.” Gabriel commiserated, smirking in return. 

“I bet.” Sam wasn’t sure what to comment on that, just like he wasn’t sure what was happening with his clothes. “Am I going to get those clothes back?”

“You want them back?” Gabriel was incredulous. “We’ll get you some new ones made. I’ll have the tailor come by tomorrow. In the meantime,” he stepped over to the armoire, “there are some outfits in here that will do nicely for dinner.”

“Oh good.” Gabriel knew the knight was mocking him, but he couldn’t be bothered. What did bother him was when he turned around Sam was there, half-naked, pressing a kiss to his parted lips. He couldn’t push him off, but he didn’t bother hiding how annoyed he felt, something the knight found hilarious. “You are something else.” A finger was pointed at him, though not with malice, before Gabriel was pulled closer into another kiss. Sam seemed to be searching for something and even though Gabriel kissed him back this time, it didn’t seem to be that. Sam released him and went to sit on the bed, sighing deeply.

“What is it?” Gabriel asked, surprised that he genuinely wanted to know. Usually when someone kissed him they didn’t stop until he was completely ravished. “Is it me?” He batted his lashes. Sam looked up at him, really looked at him. He was small, about eight inches shorter than Sam. His skin was a beautiful, milky white, freckled around his shoulders and the bridge of his nose. Sam had a feeling Gabriel’s skin was as soft as it looked. He was scantily clad, a loose pair of flowy, white shorts and a white tube top that basically just covered his upper chest. He had a belly button ring that Sam reached out to touch, not thinking about how invasive that might be. 

“I don’t want to go through dinner with the king smirking at me knowing that we have to have sex after.” Gabriel sighed.

“It is what is expected.” He stressed. Gabriel would be beaten, not Sam, if the knight refused to fuck him after dinner. 

“Let’s start now.” Sam countered and Gabriel blinked in surprise. That could work. And he wouldn’t end up with a raw back from the king’s many whips and weapons.

“Okay.” He went to step out of his clothes, but Sam’s hands on his wrists stopped him. 

“Let me.”

“Don’t fuck around.” Gabriel swatted him away. “We don’t have time. You can unwrap me after dinner.”

“I’m going to unwrap you now.” Gabriel was picked up and carried to the bed. He didn’t like being fucked like this, he didn’t like it when they took him slow. Not that it happened very happened. It had never happened until today, but Gabriel still didn’t like it. Sam laid him down and he suppressed his impatient sigh. He had an hour to get Sam perfect for dinner but Sam had other plans. Gentle hands skimmed down his sides and he looked anywhere but Sam looming over him. “When is dinner?” There was a patient tone Gabriel had never heard before and he squirmed uncomfortably.

“In an hour.”

“Fine.” Sam flipped him over, rough and fast, just like the king, just like the select few Gabriel had been given to before the knight. His shorts were pulled down, Gabriel very rarely wore underwear, exposing his pale, round ass. Sam bit him and he yelped before the agitated skin was gently rubbed. Sam’s big hand took up his balls and cock, massaging them all together, and Gabriel felt uncomfortable again. No one had ever given him this much attention. He was going to have to put up with this for a week and he found that he was dreading it. Keeping the knight preoccupied might be harder than he had anticipated. “Matching set.” Sam commented, squeezing them all one more time before he released them, letting them hang.

“I’ve been good.” Gabriel arched his back. “Good whores get to keep their naughty bits.”

“Sounds like you’ve been walking a fine line.” Gabriel heard the click of the lube, the only warning before a finger rubbed the puckered entrance between his ass cheeks.

 

“Oh, you can move fast after all.” Gabriel winced after the words left his mouth. He had an awful habit of speaking out of turn, it got him beaten more times than not. The king was not merciful when it came to Gabriel’s sass. Any form of rebellion was squashed immediately, usually by whipping. “I’m sorry.” He added quickly. 

“Dean thinks I’m slow too.” Sam slid a finger inside and Gabriel clenched at the sheets, spasming around the long finger. “Slow isn’t weak. Sometimes if the right thing is just slow enough,” he dragged the finger out only to reinsert it at the same maddening pace, “it can take you apart just like that.” Gabriel ground his teeth as he was slowly prepped, he had already prepped himself before the king called for him. He had learned how to look out for himself in little ways. Sam was intent on reopening him up, being far more thorough than Gabriel could ever be. He added more lube liberally, leaving Gabriel gaping and slippery by the time he deemed him ready. Sam came behind him, his knees pressing against the backs of Gabriel’s feet before Gabriel moved them out of the way. He lined up and Gabriel tensed for the pain that never came. Sam moved in and out of him with ease, building up a delicious friction that Gabriel feared he had never experienced before. It felt good, too good. Sam picked up the past and Gabriel moaned, flushing when he heard how much like a whore he had just sounded like. “Am I bigger?” Sam asked, flush against Gabriel’s back, long enough to whisper into his ear while he fucked Gabriel towards a rare orgasm. Gabriel nodded, squealing as Sam changed the angle he was thrusting in at, fingers tight on the sheets as Sam’s fingernails dug into his hips. He came before the knight, something he couldn’t hide even if he tried as he splayed out, jerking and moaning out his pleasure. Sam came a few seconds after, biting down on Gabriel’s shoulder, claiming him in more ways than one.

Sam leaned over him for a few minutes, catching his breath before he pulled out and climbed out of bed. He looked over the battlefield he had just annihilated, Gabriel strewn about in a position of considerable loss. Maybe Sam was here to distract Gabriel because he couldn’t think straight as he fumbled over his words as he tried to get up. “Whoa, tiger.” Sam pushed him back down. “Enjoy the bliss. Come get me ready when the room stops spinning.” Gabriel took those as his official orders and slumped back, closing his eyes as he enjoyed the hazy pleasure of post-orgasmic bliss.

“Thanks.” He all but slurred, turning into the pillows that cradled him close. He was asleep in minutes, the knight covering him up with blankets before he dressed himself and then excused himself for dinner.


	3. Chapter 3

“Where is Gabriel?” Dean frowned when Sam arrived for dinner alone. “He’s supposed to be providing entertainment tonight.”

“You really need to have him work on his endurance then.” Sam smirked as he made his way confidently to his seat. “He was passed out cold when I left.”

“From what?” The furrows on Dean’s face deepened.

“He can’t handle my cock.” The king choked, clutching at his wine glass. 

“You already slept with him?”

“Is that a problem?” Sam asked, the picture of innocence. “You said he was mine to use for the week, right?”

“Yes, but,” Dean paused, a smile crossing his lips, “you’ve changed.” He shrugged. “Never you mind. I can tell you already like him. I knew he’d serve you well.”

“You matched us well.” Sam acquiesced. “I am most thankful for your generous accommodation while I am home.” He faltered over the last word. 

“Well, home away from home.” Dean corrected. “What is a knight without a war to fight?”

“Of course.” Sam gave him a tight smile. Their tense conversation was interrupted by Gabriel’s breathless arrival, still dressed in the outfit he had been presented to Sam in.

“Gabriel.” Dean announced his presence dryly. “I’m so glad you could make it.” Sam didn’t think Gabriel could be any smaller than he was, but he seemed to shrink at every word.

“I am so sorry, your majesty.” Gabriel was prostrate on the floor by Dean’s chair. “I—“

“— are doing just as I have asked. Sam had spoken highly of you, although it seems your endurance is lacking.”

“I didn’t sleep well last night, your majesty, I assure you this will not happen again.”

“Gabriel.” Dean rolled his eyes. “You’re off the hook. Go be a good whore and sit with Sam. It sounds like you earned some dinner.” A cushion was brought out, set up by Sam’s chair. Gabriel wasn’t frowning, but Sam could tell he wasn’t happy by how he hurried over and arranged himself on the pillow. He didn’t look at Sam and Sam didn’t try to feed like he was obviously supposed to be. Gabriel was tense, shoulders tight, staring under the table as he squeezed his knees to his chest. Sam forced himself to relax, eating heartily and engaging with those sitting around him.

The meal was halfway over when Sam slipped his hand down to rub Gabriel’s shoulder nearest him. Gabriel stiffened, but Sam continued, running circles across the tense expanse of Gabriel’s bare back. Gabriel reluctantly moved closer and when Sam handed him a whole roll when no one was looking, he sighed and leaned against Sam’s chair and Sam’s leg, picking at the roll until it was gone. Then Sam handed him some turkey and he ate that too. It was pretty standard fare until Sam passed him his whole dessert. The knight didn’t partake and Gabriel was never allowed. He gulped the whole damn thing down before anyone could take it from him. Sam watched through the crook of his arm, half-amused, half-concerned. Dean was right, he did like the odd harem whore. Dean was playing at something, Sam knew there were no happy endings for knights and whores of a king who was always threatened. He knew he’d die one day, but he found that he didn’t like the idea of Dean killing Gabriel as well. Gabriel didn’t deserve that, especially with how he had come to be at the palace. Sam knew about Dean’s methods and he didn’t like them, but he was powerless to stop them, at least for now. He just needed to get through this, keep his head, and maybe the future would be brighter for all of them. 

Gabriel was quiet when they went back to Sam’s rooms. The knight seemed lost in thought until he looked over and saw Gabriel. The whore was hunched over at himself, sitting on the floor by Sam’s bed.

“Hey, you okay?” Sam asked. Gabriel rolled his eyes and Sam huffed at the reaction. He crossed the room and sat down next to Gabriel. “What’s wrong?”

“What’s wrong?! Do you even know what it takes to stay alive in this fucking place?!” Gabriel snapped. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry.” He curled up on himself even more. This mission was destroying his nerves. He was going to end up dead by the end of this because Sam wasn’t going to fall in line. “I was supposed to be apart of the show tonight.”

“Well, I’m glad you weren’t. It was disgusting.”

“He wants to disgust you.” Gabriel knew he should not be telling Sam this, but it was coming out anyway. “He’s trying to provoke you.”

“And he’ll use you to do it after the week.”

“Probably.” Gabriel sighed. “But we both knew I wasn’t going to live long once I won the lotto. At least I’m shaping up to have an okay week.” He pretended to give Sam the look over, something that made Sam laugh. They were both probably going to die soon, but Gabriel was ready to have a good time in the meantime and Sam found out that he was too. He leaned over, caressing Gabriel’s cheek with his hand as he kissed him, Gabriel meeting him halfway this time, kissing him back. “You don’t have to be gentle with me.”

“I’m going to be myself with you.”

“Never be yourself with a whore.” Gabriel smirked. “Someone is paying us to be nice and in this case, it isn’t you.”

“If you are spying on me, please tell Dean my cock is bigger.” Gabriel snorted. 

“Now you’re trying to get me killed.”

“Nah.” Sam smiled, thumb brushing hair behind Gabriel’s ear. Gabriel had never experienced that before, but he found he liked it. He shouldn’t like it, but since death was inevitable… No. He couldn’t lie down and die like this, in the arms of a knight not noble enough to fight for the land that could be his. 

“You should challenge him.” Gabriel said softly.

“Me and what army?” Sam scoffed. “No, I prefer to be under his boot.” Gabriel made a face, moving so he straddled Sam’s lap. 

“A man who could be king.” He mused, using both hands to pull Sam’s hair back from his face. “You going to fuck me or are you going to wait until Dean takes that from you too?”

“I don’t know, it sounds like you can’t keep up.” Sam teased. Gabriel blanched, but Sam nudged him to let him know he was joking. 

“I really didn’t sleep well last night.” Gabriel confessed, leaning back into Sam.

“Why?”

“Do you sleep well before battles?”

“Not particularly well, no.”

“It’s the same for me. Knowing I have to please a perfect stranger and the king makes for a lot of tossing and turning.”

“And tonight?”

“Only if you fuck me again.” Gabriel teased, eyes half-lidded. Sam caught the hint of want and he kissed him again, running his hands down Gabriel’s back.

“I can unwrap you now?” Sam raised his eyebrow.

“Now you can unwrap me.” Gabriel allowed with a giggle. This shit was too good to be true. No blood relation of Mad King Dean was this good, this sweet, or this thoughtful. Sam seemed to be all these things and more, but Gabriel knew he had also killed, he had also ridden out into battle in defense of his brother, scar and all. Why would Sam stay loyal to a man like the king? Why would any man stay loyal? Gabriel knew the answer to that question. To keep his head, but to what end.

They consummated this new adventure for the second time and Gabriel was surprised to find himself breathless and satiated also for the second time. He was wrapped under Sam’s arm, something that normally irritated him, but Sam was warm and his touch thoughtful. He was soothing rather than abrasive, and even if it was all an illusion, Gabriel would take the kindness while it lasted. Kindness came even less than mercy did.

The week would begin in earnest the next day and Gabriel needed to plan how to keep Sam  
occupied. The only problem was his eyelids were dropping and even though Sam was snoring next to him, Gabriel found that it was comforting. He fell asleep shockingly fast, pretending that he wasn’t nuzzling closer into the knight’s embrace.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: rape and torture 
> 
> The big difference between Sam and Dean.

“How is he?” Sam’s trip was halfway done and Gabriel was being interrogated by the king while Sam played in a charity polo match.

“Easy to distract.” Gabriel reported. “He likes my ass.”

“Good whore.” Dean sneered. “You seem to like his cock.” Gabriel understood he was in a dangerous conversation, but the things that the king found threatening were exhausting. Being with Sam, entertaining Sam, even fucking Sam— it came so easily that it frightened Gabriel if he thought too much about it. He liked Sam and nothing good could come out of that. Sam was kind and funny. He was patient and— and the king was not. Gabriel blinked, noticing how the king’s glare intensified.

“He’s very demanding in the bedroom.” 

“More demanding than me?”

“No, my king.”

“You’re mine, Gabriel.”

“I am yours.” Gabriel quickly agreed.

“You are only mine.” Dean snarled. He reached for his belt and Gabriel felt a deep sense of dread. “Get on your knees.” And Gabriel obeyed, the sound echoing in the empty room. Dean stood, looming over him, pulling his cock out. Gabriel kind of zoned, making sure the king didn’t know he was zoning, trying to not think of Sam.

He liked Sam. He liked Sam in a way he had never liked anyone. It wasn’t difficult to be with Sam. Sam turned him on, Sam took care of him, Sam was gentle. Sam liked his sass, laughed when he got mouthy and gave it back to him. Sam reminded him of when he was free. Gabriel choked on the king’s cock, coming back to the present moment. Dean was grinning at the tears in his eyes. “Focus, whore.” And Gabriel did, not letting his mind wander anymore, even when the king fucked him hard. It hurt. It hurt a lot. He hadn’t had a chance to lube himself up yet, it was still morning, and Sam was an afternoon/evening kind of guy. And Sam had been very thorough with the lube every time. Gabriel cried out in pain as Dean went hard and the king’s hands went around his neck until his face was a dark red. He couldn’t fucking breathe.

Dean tossed him to the ground when he was done. Gabriel couldn’t move for a few minutes, not with the earth bucking and spinning under him. By the time he started coming back to himself, Dean was back, with a whip. It was one of his own creations. It wouldn’t break the skin for many strokes, but it would bruise and slowly remove layer after layer, so that Gabriel’s back would feel raw but not any blood would be shed. Dean didn’t start with Gabriel’s back though, starting with his ass, balls, and cock. “Maybe you’ll remember me the next time my brother fucks you.” He hissed and then started in on Gabriel’s back, going so far as to break the skin.

Gabriel yelped when he was flung back against the wall, his head lolling back and smacking against the marble wall. His vision was blurry at best, darkening as he struggled to maintain consciousness. “I’ll tell Sam you’ll be late.” Dean snickered as Gabriel lost complete consciousness, slumping over.

“Gabriel, Gabriel.” One of the other whores was shaking him awake. 

“Wha—?” Gabriel groaned loudly as pain flooded his system. “I’m here.” He managed, closing his eyes as his body threatened to give out on him again.

“Sam is looking for you. He came to the harem looking for you.” The urgency in the other’s voice reminded him that he had duties, but he knew he couldn’t move right now or he’d be out like a light yet again.

“Where is he now?” Only the king could enter the harem. Gabriel hoped they barred Sam at the door, just to keep his pretty knight alive a little longer.

“We sent him away, don’t worry.” The other harem whore soothed. “I said I would get you. I’ve looked everywhere.”

“I’m here.” Gabriel choked on spit or maybe his own blood. “The king wanted to talk.” And to beat the shit out of him. 

“Sam’s requesting you in his rooms.”

“Go back to him and ask him to come get me.” Gabriel had a wild idea and he seized it. Sam was strong enough to carry him out of here. Sam would carry him out, Gabriel knew that much about him.

“Gabriel—“

“He won’t be mad.” Gabriel was getting woozy again. “Please. I can’t move without help.”

“He won’t get mad?”

“No, he won’t.” Gabriel promised. “Not at you.” He wouldn’t get mad at Gabriel either, but he would be furious with Dean although he would try to hide it. Gabriel had to get ahead of his anger. One misstep and Sam would fall into Dean’s trap.

“I will go get him.”

“Thank you.” Each minute stretched on until Gabriel heard someone taking the stairs two at a time. His hero was almost here.

“Gabriel?” Sam burst in and Gabriel made a happy sound at the blurry sight of him. His vision was still dark around the edges and he was still in danger of passing back out, but Sam was here, and that made him feel safe. “Gabriel!” Gabriel groaned when Sam’s hands made contact with his bruised skin. It’d be a day or two before the full damage would be revealed, but the agony was already there. Sam pulled his hands back instantly and Gabriel felt like weeping suddenly.

“You came.” He smiled and there must be blood on his teeth because Sam looked horrified though he smiled back. Sam had seen blood and death, he saw it all the time, Gabriel knew he’d know what to do. He knew he had done the right thing calling for Sam. The other whore lingered in the door, wanting to see what would happen next, if Sam would punish Gabriel for calling him instead of coming right to him. It’s what the king would have done, although the other whore could tell that the king had already done enough if Gabriel of all people couldn’t move, couldn’t obey.

“I’m here.” Sam moved forward but thankfully didn’t touch. “What do you need me to do?”

“Can you get me out of here without touching my back?” He was hurt in many other places but that was the one that hurt the most, each breath costing him something.

“It’ll be tricky.” But Sam scooped him up by his armpits and managed to hold him by his hips instead. His ass wasn’t faring much better than his back, but it hurt less to be touched there. Gabriel wrapped an arm around Sam’s neck, exhaling in relief. He scrunched his eyes shut to hide the tears that were already streaming down his cheeks and into Sam’s neck. Sam didn’t comment on them. What could he say? “I’ve got you.” And Gabriel, distrustful, battered Gabriel, utterly believed him.

Sam carried him to his rooms and lay him down on Sam’s bed as gently as he could. Gabriel was on his belly, snuggling into Sam’s pillows. His eyelids felt heavy, but there was still work to be done. He had an account to give as to why he disobeyed Sam in the first place. “Sleep.” Sam soothed. “I’ll take care of your back.”

“He got everything below the waist too.” Gabriel admitted. “It’s his special whip.”

“I am acquainted with his ways and weapons.” Sam allowed that truth to stand between them. “I have a poultice that will help.” Leave it to Sam to have a balm to counter the king’s pain. If that wasn’t a sign, Gabriel didn’t know what was.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: Gore.

“You didn’t have to do that.” Sam confronted his brother outside of the king’s rooms.

“But I did.”

“Why?”

“You’re here, aren’t you?” Dean leaned back, eyeing him from the side. “You avoid me now.”

“I’m busy fighting your wars, my king.”

“Things just haven’t been the same since I cut you.” Dean stepped over, fingers tracing the scar on Sam’s face before he stepped away. Dean had always been out of reach, Sam had never been able to figure out why. Something had to have happened, but Sam didn’t care about that anymore. He wanted all the madness to stop.

“Things like that tend to change people.”

“Has Gabriel changed? Is a beat up whore no fun for you, Sammy?”

“He’s been good to you, good to me on your command.”

“He’s a whore, Sam. Never trust a whore.”

“I want him when you’re done with him.”

“Feeling cocky, Sam?”

“No! I just, I like him and I want to spoil him when you’re done with him.”

“I’ll never be done with him and when I am, I’ll be sure to slit his throat nice and quick before I give him to you.”

“Why?”

“I punish treachery.”

“I have been loyal!”

“Yes, you have, but he has not. He looks at you in a way he has never looked at me. He fights it, but it’s stronger than he is.”

“He’s still loyal. He has not betrayed you. Please, your majesty.” The silence was heavy as Dean stared him down.

“I’ll think about it.” Dean finally replied. “I’ll tell you my answer after your next visit.”

“Thank you.” Sam bowed his head, trying to ignore the sinking feeling in his stomach. He had probably just gotten the whore he was trying to save killed. There was no way Dean was going to show mercy if what he said was true. Sam thought it was true though. It would be cute in another context to know that Gabriel looked at him the way Sam found himself looking at Gabriel.

Sam found his way back to his rooms, wondering when the palace had become so unfamiliar. He traced his scar without realizing it, a gesture he did often when trying to remember. He would always leave the palace as soon as he could as long as Dean was king. 

His time was coming to an end, but he found he didn’t exactly want to leave. He didn’t want to leave without Gabriel. 

When he stepped into the darkened room, he checked on Gabriel who was still sleeping. He was exhausted and it was no wonder with the bruises and cuts all over his body. Sam had cleaned him the best he could after he passed out. Sam thought he would be sick when he realized how badly Dean had violated Gabriel. Something was seriously wrong with Dean and Sam knew in his heart that he needed to be stopped. He couldn’t be allowed to be king any longer.

Sam couldn’t afford to think about it. All he could do is hope the strange book he had found a while back would help. Not that Dean could ever know about that. Sam hadn’t read it, hadn’t had a chance. Not that he wanted to. It had been an old journal of his father’s from when he and Dean were teenagers, back before Dean went off the deep end. Truth be told, Sam didn’t want to know what happened. He knew about looking too closely at stuff. That was how he found shit he didn’t want to know.

“Hey.” Sam started.

“Hey.” He relaxed when he saw it was just Gabriel. It was late afternoon, the morning polo match long forgotten, it had been forgotten ever since a clearly terrified harem whore asked him with fear and trembling to come get Gabriel. Sam had known it was serious. And for all his experience with death and gore, seeing Gabriel all bloody and bruised… 

“You okay?” Gabriel noticed the knight’s fists were clenched. Sam let go, getting up from his chair, and sitting next to him on the bed. Oh, Sam gave him his bed even though he had been a hot mess. He shifted, testing his body. Whatever had been in that ointment Sam applied to his wounds had worked because he felt hell of a lot better than he had when fallen asleep.

“I asked him for you.”

“Why would you do that?”

“Because I’m not okay with you being treated like this.”

“It’s not your problem.” Gabriel challenged, jutting his chin out at the knight. Defiant even though he could barely lift his own head off the pillow.

“It is now.” Sam clenched his jaw. Gabriel let out a surprised laugh and Sam had to smile in return.

“You’re going to get us both killed.”

“At least we’ll be together.”

“Aw, how romantic.” Gabriel shot that notion down. “You don’t want to be with me, Sam, not really. Once a whore, always a whore.” He clicked his tongue. “You know?”

“I don’t believe that about you.”

“I’m not special. Don’t make me your hill to die on, Sam. Don’t care about me, care about your people!”

“I’m not the savior you all are looking for!” Sam snapped. Gabriel shrank back, hissing in pain as he did so. “Do you need more?” Sam held up the jar.

“You made more?” Gabriel’s nose crinkled up. That was... thoughtful. “And yes.”

“Of course I made more.”

“You’ve been on Dean’s bad side before and survived.”

“So have you.” Sam’s gaze was imploring. “I’m sorry I yelled.”

“It’s okay.” Gabriel grumbled. “I’m just sensitive right now. Dean doesn’t usually yell, but my brothers used to.”

“You miss your family.”

“Duh.” Gabriel admitted softly. “More than anything.” That slipped out unbidden, probably because it felt so good to be able to talk about his family with someone. “Can I have more of that healing shit now?”

“Yea.” Sam laughed. “But Gabriel, if Dean gives me you, I will get you back to your family.”

“We can all dream.” Gabriel shifted so Sam could access the blooms on his back with more ease. Sam had big hands, but they were gentle, rubbing in the sweet relief.

“What’s this?” Sam teased lightly when he was done, noticing the half-chub the other was sporting. Gabriel groaned, a little embarrassed.

“Sometimes it’s nice to be touched nicely.” He grimaced at how that sounded. But it was true. He didn’t get touched kindly very often. Sam’s smile softened.

“Well you need this on your cock anyway.” And Sam took to his knees next to the bed before taking Gabriel into his mouth. The harem whore gasped, shifting to let Sam slide all the way down. He reached for Sam’s hair but hesitated. Sam nodded, his eyes crinkling at the sides, and Gabriel very carefully fixed his hands in the knight’s hair. 

“Mmph.” Gabriel tried to hold back, but Sam was better at this than Gabriel had first assumed. His mouth was warm and wet, his tongue quick and talented. Sam knew where to tease and when to lick, before sucking him down again. And what really got Gabriel was that Sam was enjoying this immensely. Oh and it didn’t hurt. He came with a soft cry and Sam didn’t spill a drop, swallowing his release all down. Gabriel pulled him up and kissed him, trying to convey what he didn’t have the words to say. Sam understood. Sam kissed him back.

Sam applied the cream next to Gabriel’s spent cock and then tucked Gabriel back into bed. They spent the rest of the afternoon together, Sam reading a book out loud on the other side of the bed while Gabriel drifted in and out of sleep. He was going to miss this. Sam was warm and safe in a way Gabriel had never experienced, not even at home. 

The next few days passed far too quickly for either one of them. They talked less, kissed and fucked more, but even the fucking was different. It was slower, their touches lingering. Gabriel was starting to know Sam’s body as well as his own, the other man starting to feel like home. And then the soldiers came to the door of Sam’s rooms, but this time it was Sam who was dragged away and Gabriel was left with that inescapable feeling of loss. He had to wonder if this was how his family felt and if this awful feeling would ever go away.

But life waits for no one and Gabriel was sent back to the harem, back to his pathetic life of bending over and taking cock and swallowing down bitter releases. His heart felt fuller for having known Sam, but also was bitterer for having Sam taken away. He worried. He assumed the worst. But he kept his head down and focused on staying alive. He still had his family.

Meanwhile, Sam was back on the battlefield, well, more like the battlefield hospital. He was recovering from Dean, far away and safe, as he struggled to find balance between work and healing. He had paid for Gabriel’s freedom without knowing if Dean would keep his word. He clenched his fist, keeping his eyes closed as the doctor checked his wound yet again. Infection could kill him at this point. He didn’t know how he could keep on being a knight after this. He didn’t know how he could fight on the battlefield and win after this. His morbid curiosity won out and he opened his eyes, peeking over at what was left of his left arm. Half of his limb was gone, cut from him like Gabriel had been cut from his family. Dean probably have shoved the arm in a pickling jar as some sick prize.

Sam honestly didn't know how he was still alive since his brother found ways to cut him every time he came to visit. But this might be the cut that got him killed, so maybe it was the last time Dean would hurt him and get off on it.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: Gore
> 
> Things start to look up from here on out unless we’re talking about Dean. 😂

It was six months after Sam had been sent back to the battlefield hospital. Things had seemed like they were back to normal, the king asked for him once a month, made his night hell, and then gave him the month to recover, until one fateful night. Gabriel was minding his business when he was attacked and assaulted.

He knew his attacker, had enough nightmares about him to know him anywhere. He spent all his days trying to make that man happy so he wouldn’t order his execution. So it made no sense that the king was striking him so hard, so late at night, ripping at his clothes until he was even more bare and defenseless. Dean could have him at any time, but he liked Gabriel best like this: confused and scared.

By the time dawn rose, Gabriel was a mess. The king was awful, but he had never been this brutal before. He lay in a pool of his own blood, shaking and choking, until the king burst in and accused him of being unfaithful. Harem whores belonged to the king only unless he gave them out for a night or two, like he had with Sam. The king had set him up and now was going to kill him, or so Gabriel thought. Instead the king had him loaded up in the back of a van and driven off to some remote part of the kingdom.

“If you live, you live.” Dean squatted by his head. “You are freed of your service.” He paused as if he was going to say something else, but all he ended up saying was: “you’re welcome.”

Gabriel lay by the side of the road for hours before he managed to work up the energy to scoot off into the ditch. It looked like he was somewhere in the country, in a quiet, wooded area. The air smelled better here, cleaner, fresher. Every breath hurt, but at least he was dying out here and not in some dungeon. Heh. It was the little things that made up life.

Bobby Singer, farmer and retired army mechanic extraordinaire, was heading back from town when he saw the naked body on the side of the road. The guy didn’t seem to be moving, but when Bobby stopped the truck and checked, his chest was still moving. Bobby loaded him up in the back of the truck, taking him home to patch him up best he could. No one deserved to die alone on the side of the road. 

Bobby didn’t recognize him and he had no ID, so he was a complete stranger, clearly not from around there. Bobby called the sheriff and the doctor once he got home, setting up the couch so his new guest would be comfortable but also not bleed all over the furniture. There was a lot of blood, some wounds still bleeding, a nasty head wound on the right side of the man’s face for an example. Bobby went right ahead and applied pressure with an old, clean t-shirt, grimacing as he got a better look at what had caused the wound. He knew clean knife work when he saw it, knew the man had been given it on purpose. He also knew he had seen a wound like this before and had to wonder if there was any connection between the two.

“What’s up, Bobby? You said there was something about a guy on the side of the road?”

“Yea, Rufus, he’s in here.” Bobby let the sheriff and his long time friend in. “I have him on the couch.” Bobby went back to applying pressure, glad to see the blood was just leaking out barely now.

“You thinking hit and run?” Rufus inquired.

“I was, but the injuries don’t match.”

“Wild animal?”

I was thinking the king.” Bobby admitted. “I think this guy used to be one of his whores.”

“You know I saw a news clip about one of the harem whores being tried for cheating on King Psycho up there.” Rufus said. “And one of the king’s vans was seen leaving town early this morning. Maybe he’s been released as punishment.”

“Doesn’t seem like much of a punishment in that case.” Bobby grumbled. “You know most of those harem whores did not sign up for that shit.”

“I know.” Rufus sighed. “But there’s not much we can do about that.”

“Well, we can take care of this one in the meantime. I’m sure he’ll be very forthcoming once he’s awake.”

When Gabriel awoke, he was not very forthcoming, in fact, he nearly peed himself when he saw Bobby and Rufus when he came too.

“Boy, you’re safe!” Bobby shook his shoulder and that snapped Gabriel out of his panic, although more out of pure pain than anything. Gabriel cried out and then shrank back. “You’re safe.” Bobby reiterated in a quieter voice. “The king ain’t gonna get you here.” Bobby needed him to not injure himself anymore than he already was.

“He freed me.” Gabriel blinked, his vision growing blurry. “He screwed me over and then he freed me.” Bobby exchanged a look but when Rufus went to ask a follow up question Gabriel lapsed back into unconsciousness. 

“Well, the king was definitely involved.” Rufus wrote down what Gabriel had said before returning to his chair. They heard a car door slam.

“Charlie’s here.”

“Bitc—“

“Not now, Charlie, we’ve got ourselves a situation.”

“Well lucky for you no one else did so I could hurry on over.” She breezed in with a bag. “What’s going on?”

“Supposedly a freed harem whore, but the king didn’t give him much of a fighting chance.”

“Well, I’m here to pitch in and help.” Bobby showed her in and she whistled low. “Def the work of the king.” She gritted her teeth. “Bobby, you might need a new couch after this.”

“I know.” Bobby sighed. “But that one is old and it probably needs to be replaced anyways. I just want to help him survive this.”

“He probably should be in a hospital, but you and I have both worked with less and come out on top.” Charlie grinned. “I don’t know if this eye can be saved.”

“Don’t think the actual eye was sliced, but there’s definitely trauma to the whole area.” Bobby had moonlit as a medic on the battlefield as well. He wasn’t trained, but he had experience with some shit he wouldn’t wish on anyone.

“Hey, you okay with this?” Charlie asked. “I know how those triggers can be.”

“As long as he doesn’t keep waking up and screaming I should be okay.” Bobby grumpily responded.

Half a country away, Sam was preparing to head back to the capitol. His summons had come and he feared that they might be his last. A phantom pain shot up what was left of his arm and he grimaced.

“Are you okay?” He looked up and nodded.

“I’m fine, Castiel.”

“I’m coming with you to the palace.” Sam finally smiled, easing the tension between them he hadn’t realized was there.

“I wouldn’t have it any other way.” He replied. Castiel grunted in approval, moving on to check on their plane tickets. Castiel had found Sam in the hospital, was probably the only reason Sam wasn’t hooked on pain meds. He had offered a way to remove Dean as king with only one price: that he got Dean after to do with as he wished. And while Sam knew his answer was unethical at the very least, he had said yes. What was one man’s probable suffering if hundreds of thousands would be saved from his tyrannical rule? In his heart Sam wanted Dean to suffer for what he had done.

“Soon, my prince.” Castiel soothed softly. “Soon, all your problems will cease to exist.”


	7. Chapter 7

When Castiel Novak has approached Sam the first time it had been to kill him. It would have been surprisingly easy to for a man of Sam’s reputation and stature. He had been in a bar, there had been a difficult situation down in the camps, and Sam had been the one to make the decision and carry it out. That decision had led to a man losing his life.

Looking back, Castiel could see how that Sam had made the right choice for the entirety of everyone involved, that the man had deserved what was coming to him even if Sam had been wary of giving it to him. Just desserts if Castiel could call it such a thing. But back then Castiel had been so angry and so ready to strike at the king and all that he stood for that he almost killed the man who was now bringing him to the palace. Sam could never know he was a Novak, that he was Gabriel’s brother, that this was all for Gabriel and his family. When Gabriel had been taken, he had been young, but still old enough to remember it vividly and everything that happened after. Two brothers dead, one a whore, and Castiel a soldier. Being a soldier had saved him, let him change his identity, distance himself from the family that was slowly falling apart. There wasn’t much left of them now and it was all the king’s fault.

Castiel hadn’t killed Sam that night even though he was more than a little drunk because Sam had a book with him that night, a book that Castiel recognized to be written in the former king’s hand. So he stole the book since Sam hadn’t been reading it, just staring at the page blankly, and devoured its contents. In one entry, Castiel found a clue, something he hoped held the key to conquering Dean and the system he had created. John had worried about Dean ever since he was a teenager. He had worried Dean wouldn’t be strong enough to rule on his own, that he was always looking to John for the answers. John had tried to knock some sense into him but that hadn’t worked. Guiltily, John admitted that he had ended up coercing Dean into doing his princely duties by threatening Sam. Sam seemed to be the only person Dean gave a shit about, something that Castiel could still see despite the estranged relationship. Castiel was confident he knew what was wrong with Dean and he was also quite sure he knew how to fix him.

“Are you all right?” They had arrived in the airport and were currently disembarking.

“I am good, my prince. Are you?” Sam was quiet for a moment, chewing on his lip.

“I’m not used to the staring.”

“All the soldiers look to you for commands.” Castiel reminded.

“Not like this. This is different.” Sam looked around the busy terminal, flushing under the scrutiny of the travelers and news crews alike. “I’m just the newest circus attraction to them. Get me out of here.” Sam was a freak to this people, another one of Dean’s games to keep them entertained.

“Certainly.” Castiel guided Sam out to the waiting limo, the person who had come to greet them hurrying to catch up. Castiel bared his teeth at the cameras, a welcoming smile. He wanted Dean to get a good look at him, to be intrigued by him. Castiel would be ready, he would trap the king, and then he would pay for all his sins.

The cameras helped. They always helped. The king had noticed him, had been curious about the handsome man that followed his brother around. Castiel should have realized Sam would get him close sooner: Dean was obsessed with controlling Sam, with hurting Sam.

“Who are you, pretty?” Castiel liked how Dean bared his teeth, all bite, no bark. He liked how he knew without a doubt that he could get this royal cur to heel without so much of a good boy.

“I am your salvation, my king.” He bowed low. Sam’s face was neutral, but Castiel could feel the energy humming through him. Sam was tired, but he was also hungry for peace and safety, ready for Dean’s reign of terror to be over.

“My salvation from what?” Dean leaned forward, delightfully intrigued.

“Your boredom.” Castiel’s eyes twinkled. “Your need for control.” The room grew deathly quiet until Dean burst out laughing. 

“Is he a replacement for the whore who disappointed me?” Dean asked Sam. “I like him. He’s funny.”

“He’s a free man and a good soldier.” Sam replied easily, ignoring the dig at Gabriel.

“So he’s good at following orders.” Dean’s smile grew.

“And giving them.” Castiel innocently suggested, grinning as Dean’s confident smile faltered for a split second. “I try to be a man of many talents to serve my king and my country the best that I can.” 

“Your family must be very proud.” Castiel knew this trick, had seen it played out in his own home. Dean used loved ones, family members, anyone to get people to bow to his will.

“I don’t have any family.” Castiel declared. It was true on paperwork to protect those he had left. He hadn’t seen them in the last long while, years even. He could see the wheels in Dean’s head turning as he turned away with a bow. He exited the throne room, letting Sam deal with his brother as he plotted out the next step in his mission. He almost had Dean hooked, once that happened, he just had to reel him in.

\------------------------------  
Gabriel was doing well. He was mostly mended although Bobby, Rufus, and Charlie all knew the mental scars would take much longer to heal. But he was out in nature everyday, working the land with Bobby, something the both of them found soothing and healing all at the same time. Gabriel learned how to make friends again, how to tentatively trust again. He was adopted by the small town, made one of their own as they all rooted for him to make it. He was something of a celebrity, but they also just let him be Gabriel. 

He hadn’t reached out to his family, wasn’t sure he should. He wanted nothing more than to be back with them, but not when he was in a bad state. He didn’t want to worry them. He sent a letter just this past week, so now he would wait.

He had seen Sam on the television briefly, the knight’s eyebrows knit together in shame as he hurried past the crews. Gabriel saw the arm, saw how things had changed even more for Sam. He wondered if he had lost the arm in battle or to his brother. Gabriel reached up to trace his scar, the one that matched Sam’s, before he pushed his glasses back up. His vision had been damaged that last night even though Charlie did her best. Nothing glasses couldn’t fix though and Gabriel was grateful for the frames to hide behind.

Gabriel was glad to see Sam was still alive, but he worried how much longer Sam had left. He shouldn’t be worrying about him at all. He wasn’t Gabriel’s problem anymore. He had stopped being Gabriel’s problem when Dean took him away. That’s what he wanted to believe anyway, but in his heart he knew that wasn’t quite true. He hoped Sam was okay, but if the tv had shown him anything, it was that Gabriel didn’t want to let anyone in ever again. What had happened with Sam, it wasn’t real, it had just been the trauma combined with Sam being a decent human.

“You okay, boy?” Bobby interrupted Gabriel’s deep thoughts as he hoed the garden.

“Just thinking.”

“You’ve been thinking a lot ever since you got up in the middle of the news yesterday.”

“Is there a question in there?” Gabriel sassed.

“Sam’s not his brother.”

“No, no, he is not.” Gabriel sighed. “That’s not it anyway.”

“You feeling sorry for yourself?”

“No! Maybe… Just nothing feels real anymore. I don’t know what feelings to trust.”

“You liked him?”

“I thought I did and I think he liked me back.”

“How so?”

“He asked Dean for me.” Bobby whistled low, arching an eyebrow.

“You think the guy who risked his balls, nevermind his life, asking for a member of the king’s personal harem didn’t have feelings for you?”

“I just don’t--” Gabriel could feel his frustration growing. “I don’t want to be that weak ever again! I will not let anyone in just so they can hurt me and use me.”

“This is why you don’t let anyone in past a certain point. I get it, Gabriel, I do. You’re worried if you see Sam that resolve might weaken.”

“We only had a week.” But Gabriel’s argument sounded weak even to him. “We were dumb.” He muttered.

“Maybe, but love makes you dumb.”

“It wasn’t love.”

“And if he shows up?”

“He’s going to find that I am a lot less fucking easy.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: unethical light BDSM/ bondage/ etc. 
> 
> No sex, but hate sexy times are had.

Everything was going to plan. Castiel smiled to himself as he stalked down the quiet palace hallways. Sam was sleeping, the king was in his harem. Castiel was exploring the section of the palace where Dean slept, hoping very much to get caught. Luck was with him for the king was finally retiring for the night, half-nude, covered in a spray of blood. Castiel swallowed his fear that the blood was his brother’s and cleared his throat.

Dean’s head whipped to the side, his eyes narrowing as he focused on Castiel.

“You. Castiel.” Castiel was surprised he remembered his name. “Come in.” Dean opened the door to his bedroom and Castiel obeyed. He was patted down and searched by Dean’s guards before they left the two men alone. “You’re not bothered by blood.”

“I am a soldier.”

 

“Sam is a knight and he doesn’t like blood.” 

“Sam and I are different.” Dean studied him.

“Do you love him?”

“Who? Sam?” Castiel snorted. “No. Besides he’s kind of attached.”

“I know.” Dean rolled his eyes. “He has a thing for one of my former whores, Gabriel. He’s going to flip when he hears what I did to poor Gabriel.” Heading his brother’s name from that monster’s lips made Castiel see red for a moment, clenching his fists as he struggled to compose himself. 

“What did you do?”

“You know.” The king sidled closer. “I can give you what you want. I’ve seen how you look at me.”

“And how’s that?” Castiel’s breath felt trapped in his throat.

“Hungrily.” Dean licked his lips. He reached out and touched Castiel’s hair gently. “I can’t remember the last time I had a free man in my bedroom.”

“I bet those whores don’t quite do it for you.”

“Gabriel wasn’t bad, always so scared me of me, so desperate to please me.” Dean reminisced. “It’s why I gave him to Sam.” Castiel’s stomach lurched, thinking of his tentative friend taking his brother. He was going to be sick. “But then they started looking at each other like- like, you know, I don’t even know how to describe it. It was like watching my parents interact with each other when they thought we weren’t around.”

“Oh.”

“I know, repulsive. Only fools love whores. And then Sam had the balls to ask for Gabriel, so that he could take care of him.”

“What happened?”

“I chopped his arm off and then shipped him back to the battlefield. Then I raped and beat Gabriel within an inch of his life and left him to die in the woods. If he survived, if they both survived, then it was meant to be.”

“Do you ever get tired of playing god?” It slipped out before Castiel could stop it. Dean froze, regarding him like a cobra preparing to strike.

“It does something for me.” Dean shrugged, suddenly nonchalant.

“Have you ever tried not being in control?” Castiel asked, amused.

“I’m the king.”

“You haven’t even experimented in the bedroom?”

“I don’t like pain.”

“Oh, I think you do.” Castiel stepped closer, watching as the king’s throat bobbed. Dean was handsome in a classic, annoying way. His muscles rippled as he moved away from Castiel, trying to appear aloof. Castiel knew he was interested, saw the hunger in his eyes. “I can give the peace you crave.” He promised. “I can take the reins for a few hours.”

“You really think I would submit to you?” Dean sneered. Castiel moved fast, grabbing a slender bamboo rod, striking the king’s pectoral muscle. A thin pink line raised up and Dean made a soft sound. Castiel struck the other side, nicking the king’s nipple and he moaned like a wanton whore. Castiel stepped over boldly, gripping the king’s swelling cock and squeezing hard. 

“I think you’d have a swell time.” He stood over him, every inch what a proud Novak should look like as Dean hunched in on himself, controlled by the grip on his cock. He was hard. He was wanting. “Will you yield to me?” Castiel pushed. “I can promise you’ve never had anyone like me.” Dean panted, squirming in his grip. Castiel softened his hold, running Dean through his loose trousers. “Surrender to me, Dean.” He commanded softly.

“Just for the night.” Dean managed before batting Castiel’s hand away.

“Of course.” Castiel smiled before stepping up and punching the king, a sharp, hard blow that knocked the king to the floor. Castiel moved him to the bed, calling for restraints and his favorite piece yet, a collar for the king about to meet his reckoning. “That’s for touching me without permission.” He stripped the king of his loose pants, admiring, for lack of a better word, the proud cock he revealed underneath, jutting up as arrogantly as its owner sat on the throne.

“I could have you--”

“Sh.” Castiel slapped his stomach, not hard, just to startle him quiet. “You’ve given me control for the evening, now just lie down and enjoy the pleasure.” The harem whore brought the items in, trembling, probably expecting to be the one tied up but Castiel shooed him out before he set on binding the king securely to the bed. He wouldn’t lose any limbs, but he wouldn’t be moving anywhere Castiel didn’t want him. “I’m going to enjoy this.” Castiel told Dean. “I’ve imagined this more times than I should admit.”

“I’m not used to having fans.” Dean admitted. Castiel flicked a nipple and Dean jumped. 

“You will speak when spoken to, Dean, and you will call me, sir, when you address me.”

“Yes, sir.” Castiel grinned. He didn’t even have to drill that one into the king’s head. He was so desperate.

“You’ve been looking for someone like me for a long time, haven’t you, Dean? Not publicly, maybe not even privately, but you’ve still been looking. Being in control corrupts you, makes you crazy. Makes you hurt people.”

“You think I’m a monster, sir.” Dean guessed.

“Absolutely.” Castiel responded. “And now you’re all mine.” He alternated slaps to the top of Dean’s thighs until they were a glowing red.

“What are you going to do to me?”

“Scared?” Castiel sniffed.

“No.” Dean was honest, something Castiel didn’t expect. He was being completely himself and that was something Castiel hadn’t prepared for. It forced his hand earlier than he would like, but if Dean was going to be honest, Castiel would be honest too.

“I’m not a fan, your majesty. I came here for revenge.” There was the truth, plain and simple.

“Gua--” Castiel stifled him with a pillow, grabbing a gag and forcing it into his mouth. “You are mine for the night, Dean, foolish, proud Dean. Didn’t you know the bigger monsters come for the weak monsters? There are those who could feed on you, monsters like me, who abhor what you do to the weak.” There was fear in those green eyes now as Castiel scratched his nails down the dip of his chest, leaving his marks. “You are never going to be less than mine until I am finished with you, understand me? I’m far better at this game than you, and unlike you, people respect and like me. I’m not sure if you can process these words right now, your majesty, even Sam will be surprised when he finds out, but this is officially a military coup. When I remove your gag later, perhaps you can even address me as king.” Castiel smirked, rubbing the red thighs until Dean’s eyes watered. “Maybe I’ll try those whips I’ve heard so much about. I can’t wait to mark you up, force feed you your own medicine. However, if the sexual shit is too much we can stop now.” He trailed a finger up the underside of Dean’s cock which twitched greedily at the touch. “Nod if you want me to stop. Shake your head if you want me to continue. You are no longer needed to be in control, Dean, now your only focus is my pleasure.”

Slowly but surely, Dean shook his head and Castiel ran a gentle hand through his hair. “Good boy.” And the flush that took over Dean’s cheeks and upper chest had nothing to do with pain but everything to do with praise. Hours passed, Castiel was patient, but sooner than later, Dean sobbed out his allegiance for all the world to see. “Good, good boy.” Castiel praised, letting him have his release. He arched up as far as he could off the bed, milky ropes streaming down his cock and Castiel’s hand. Castiel wrapped him up in blankets after cleaning him up, curling up next to him and making him drink water before he drifted off to sleep. He left the restraints on. Dean wasn’t going to be so pliable when he woke up and Castiel was looking forward to the upcoming power struggle.

“Castiel.” Sam was frowning at him. “What the fuck did you do?”

“Back me up on this, Sam.” Castiel glared. “He’s dealt with.”

“I thought you were just going to kill him or--”

“I’ll be a better king than he ever was.”

“Better you than me.” Sam said after a hard minute. “The military backs you.”

“And the leading knight.”

“I do.” Sam grimaced. “But I quit. Gabriel’s not here.”

“Dean nearly killed him.” Castiel revealed. “And then dumped him on the side of the road down south. Said if you two survived and found your way back to each other… it was fate…”

“Wow.” Sam whistled, running a hand through his hair. “I hope he’s alive.”

“Me too.” Sam gave him an odd look and Castiel played his trump card. “He’s my brother.”

“Shit.” Sam looked like a deer caught in the headlights. “Shit, shit, I’m so sorry, Castiel.”

“I was going to kill you when I met you.” Castiel admitted. Dean’s truthfulness had seemingly rubbed off. “But instead I stole your dad’s book and figured out Dean’s weakness.”

“I’m so sorry, Castiel, I--”

“Didn’t mean to rape my brother?” Castiel fired back.

“I-I-- it wasn’t perfect, but I’d like to think I never raped him.”

“Relax, neither of you had much of a say in fucking each other. You’re both victims in a way although I’d rather hate you for your part than hate Gabriel. Dean’s a monster, but he’s not blind. You and Gabriel became close, close enough to make the king jealous.” Castiel mused. “I think Gabriel’s alive, but if there’s anything left in him of his old self, he’s not waiting for you to save him, he’s already saved himself.”

“What do you want me to do?”

“Go find him, protect him, even if he doesn’t want it. He doesn’t even need to know.”

“I don’t want to keep secrets.”

“I just don’t think the two of you will be very close if he is alive and you do manage to find him. We, Novaks, were tough.”

“I thought y-- you lied.” Sam realized. “Wow, I’m an idiot.”

“And I’m a vengeful homicidal maniac.” Castiel shrugged. “I look forward to working with you, Sam. I’ll take care of your brother and you will take care of mine.”

“What-- how are these two anything similar?”

“I hate your brother, but I also find him compelling. I want to figure out why he is the way that he is.”

“Maybe you can find out why he hates me.”

“I’ll get right on it, but I can tell you this much already. He doesn’t really hate you.”

“Well, it feels like hate.”

“Love that has become toxic often feels that way.” Sam didn’t ask how or why Castiel could say that with the confidence that he did. The bombshells he had just received like his brother abdicating the throne to the soldier which was technically legal and that Dean had freed Gabriel after all were enough for one day. Sam packed a bag and hopped on the next train headed south. He’d find out the truth once and for all if Gabriel had survived and if there was any chance he could be a part of his life at whatever capacity Gabriel would give him.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THE BOYS REUNITE

Gabriel was just minding his business, working on his garden for the farmstand he was running in the fall, when he heard a familiar voice.

“Gabriel?” The voice was tentative, like the speaker couldn’t believe his eyes, and the feeling was mutual when Gabriel looked up and saw Sam standing there, leaning on his fence with tired eyes but a happy smile.

“Sam.” Gabriel pushed his glasses up before dragging the back of his arm across his sweaty forehead. He leaned on his hoe and looked over at the knight. He hadn’t seen him in so long and yet he here he was, achingly familiar. Part of Gabriel wanted to run to Sam, feel his arms around him again, and that scared him. It was easier to be angry, to be defiant, even to himself. “What are you doing here?” He sighed.

“Looking for you.”

“And now that you’ve found me?” Gabriel lifted up a shoulder, but he was tense. Sam remembered their first time, how tense Gabriel had been then, and his stomach turned.

“I just want to apologize.”

“For what?”

“For how we met, for forcing myself on you when you didn’t have a choice, for being the reason my brother beat you practically to a pulp. Gabriel, I’m so sorry.”

“Okay.” Gabriel shifted, his grasp clenching on the handle of the hoe. “You’ve apologized.”

“Gabriel.” The pleading in Sam’s voice surprised him, but it also made him realize something vital: he was in control this time.

“If you’re really sorry then leave me alone. I’m trying to move on in my life from all that.” Gabriel grimaced. “I’m trying to forget who Dean made me be and remember who I really am.”

“Okay.” Sam bit his bottom lip and bobbed his head. He let go of the fence and started to back away. Gabriel thought he might even cry when he looked back. “I’m glad you’re alive.” And then he smiled through the extra shininess in his eyes. “Bye, Gabriel.”

“Bye.” Gabriel grumbled, hitting the earth extra hard with his hoe as Sam got back into his rental car and drove away. He was slightly offended that Sam was sad and also that Sam actually left.

When he told Bobby over dinner, since he was still living with the guy, Bobby didn’t hold back.

“You can be alone your whole life or you can share it.”

“I think I’ve shared enough.”

“Then be happy he walked away.” Gabriel whined, rolled his eyes and then reached for his glass of wine. “But Gabriel, if you want him around, that’s okay too. From what you’ve told me, he was about the only good thing to happen when you were at the palace.”

“He saw me at my worst.” Gabriel mumbled. “It makes me feel weak. I’m scared. I’m scared all this freedom and control will be taken away again.”

“Well, I don’t know if you saw the last royal broadcast,” Bobby said even though he knew Gabriel didn’t watch it, “but it looks like there’s been a military coup. Dean ain’t in power anymore. Someone up there has him all tied up... literally.” Gabriel didn’t watch the broadcasts, couldn’t handle seeing the star of his nightmares, the monster who broke him in so many ways. 

“Who’s king?”

“I don’t think it’s Sam.”

“The man who would be king.” Gabriel chuckled softly to himself. If he was honest, his memories with Sam were some of the sweetest he had. He would never be the man he was before Dean wrecked him, but he supposed that he could stop letting Dean ruin the man he wanted to be in the future. “Do you think I fucked it up?”

“No, I mean I think you fucked up for sure.” Bobby laughed. “But I think it’s good to know what you want and if Sam came all this way for you, well, I don’t see him giving up that easy. So you fucked up but you didn’t fuck it all up. Rumor is he’s staying at the nearest town right now anyway. He’s at least still local.”

“I’m not chasing after him.” 

“Well, I don’t think he’s going to show up anytime soon. I think he’ll respect your boundaries.”

“I’m gonna make sure of it.” Gabriel sniffed. “I need to know that much before I talk to him again.”

“That’s fair.” Bobby agreed. “But I’m just going to say now that I think he’s going to pass your test, just so I can tell you ‘I told you so,’ in a little while.”

“Bobby.” Gabriel half-growled, half-laughed. He couldn’t stay mad at Bobby. Honestly, no better person could have taken him in and nursed him back to health. Bobby was probably the only reason he was functioning half as well as he was. But Bobby made sure he was busy, he made sure he was safe, and he made sure he faced his shit when he needed to. Like right now, for starters. “I’ll keep a somewhat open mind.”

“Good.” Bobby chuckled. “I’d hate for your brain to fall out when you bend over.”

“Stop. Gross.” But Gabriel laughed instead of flinching and that in itself was a victory. They were a weird match: an ex-soldier and a harem survivor. But they were okay and that was all that mattered.

It was another month before Gabriel saw Sam again. He had sought the former knight out, well, sort of. He had heard that Sam had set up shop, a blacksmith of sorts, even though there wasn’t much need for it. Sam basically made trinkets as far as Gabriel was concerned, but Bobby said Sam was helping the local economy or whatever. Gabriel thought people were buying his stuff just because he made it. Once a Prince always a prince, even if he wasn’t a prince or a knight anymore. He was still in Gabriel’s thoughts like a pesky fly Gabriel couldn’t kill or shoe away, so Gabriel went to the coffee shop across the street (because he chickened out and couldn’t go all the way to the smithy). 

He bought a small coffee and camped out by the front window and watched Sam work. He was pretty good, causing Gabriel to wonder where he had picked up the skill. He had an assistant, but usually only for projects that required two hands. Sam looked good though, seemed confident. Gabriel steeled himself, clutching his coffee cup to his chest as he forced himself across the street. 

Sam’s assistant saw him first, nodding his head in Gabriel’s directions as he and Sam cleaned up after their last task.

“Gabriel!” Sam sounded stunned and well, Gabriel was stunned too to even be standing here. “What can I do for you?” Sam clenched his apron in his hand, mindful of how sweaty and dirty he was. “You need us to make something for you?”

“Yea.” Gabriel took a sip of his coffee, trying not to book it out of there as fast as he could run. “A second chance, maybe?” Sam smiled warmly, his eyes crinkled up on the sides. He was still tired, but it wasn’t from the burden he used to carry. This Sam was much freer than the one Gabriel had met, and yet his first act of freedom had been to find Gabriel and to apologize too. “And for what it’s worth, I’m sorry you got forced into all that with me and that he used me to manipulate you.” The assistant raised an eyebrow and Sam sighed.

“I’m taking off for a bit.” He took off his apron and hung it up. “Come on, Gabriel, we can talk around back.” Sam grabbed the dirty bin of tools waited to be cleaned and carried them back with them, using the water as extra protection from curious ears. Old habits die hard.

“I’m sorry I shoved you away.” Gabriel braved the silence.

“I don’t blame you.” Sam shook his head, a strand of hair escaping the ear it had been tucked behind. “We met under pretty shitty circumstances.”

“Yea.” Gabriel replied softly. “We did.”

“Why the change of heart?” Sam changed the subject even though it wasn’t that much safer of a topic.

“Can you do something for me first?” Gabriel asked.

“Anything.” Sam didn’t even hesitate.

“Can you hug me?” Sam nodded, drying his hand off, his surprise clearly showing on his face.

“Sure.” Gabriel had missed how Sam hugged him, how he pulled him into the warmest embrace. Gabriel wrapped his arms around Sam in return, exhaling a slow, steady breath of what sounded like relief. Sam felt all of the tension leave Gabriel’s body and he felt something like hope grip his heart that maybe they could get past their rocky start. “Gabriel?”

“Hmm?” Gabriel sounded blissed out and it took Sam a minute to realize why. He felt safe. He wanted Sam to hold him like he used to because Sam made him feel safe. Sam pulled him a little closer, pressing a kiss to the crown of Gabriel’s head. The kiss got a slight stiffening before Gabriel relaxed again. It was just Sam. Sam was safe.

“I like you. I’d like to be with you for real. Not sexual or anything, not unless we get to a place where we both want that. But I’d still like to be intimate with you, like this, maybe even just sleeping in the same bed from time to time?”

“Sam?”

“Yes?”

“Relax, I’ll be your boyfriend.”

“You will?”

“I will.” Gabriel rolled his eyes but he was smiling as he stepped back. “Thanks for the hug.”

“Anytime.” Sam was beaming back so Gabriel returned for another hug. He snuggled into Sam, not bothering to deny himself any longer. Was he still scared? Hell yea. But he didn’t want to live his life afraid anymore. He didn’t want to let fear hold him back from living his life any longer. He wanted Sam, and he’d enjoy what he could have while Sam still wanted him too. 

Who knows? Maybe they’d even have sex again one day, all on their own accord.


	10. Chapter 10

It didn’t take long for Gabriel to break all his rules concerning Sam. Sam let him take his precious control. Sam didn’t box him in or hold him down. Sam wrapped around him in his sleep, but it was still comforting as opposed to triggering. Sex, on the other hand, was hard. Gabriel didn’t want to lose his best years to the harem, but sex was still difficult, some nights just ending in tears and panic attacks.

Sam didn’t leave. Gabriel thought he would. He told him to lots of times, but Sam stayed when he needed to and gave him space when he needed to. Gabriel cried a lot and Sam comforted him when it was appropriate, when he could handle being touched. Sam cried too, when he had phantom pains, flashbacks, and panic attacks.

But other nights the sex was hot and good and Gabriel couldn’t get enough. He knew Sam’s body like his own again and under much better circumstances. He lived half the time with Sam in his small, quiet apartment and the other half of the time with Bobby on his busy farm. He still worked the farm with Bobby but his evenings were full of Sam. Sweet, patient, kind Sam who had given half an arm to free him. Yea, Gabriel had found out about that, had weaseled it out of Sam, with some help from Bobby. Sam talked to Bobby freely, something born out of the horrors of war that Gabriel understood in his own way. They were sleeping in Sam’s bed right now, loose clothes wrapped up in twisted sheets. Gabriel snuggled in closer, breathing in Sam’s scent. It always soothed him, reminded him that Sam was really there. It grounded him, put his anxieties to rest that none of this was real, that he hadn’t died out on that road in the woods.

“Mmph, you okay?” Sam always woke up with a start. Gabriel had gotten used to it by now.

“I’m okay.” He soothed his boyfriend, running his hand down Sam’s arm. He rubbed the end, easing the tension he knew Sam always carried. He had been fighting back when the whole thing happened, when that monster chopped his arm off. Sam let out a sigh and Gabriel felt him relax underneath him. Gabriel could breathe easier now too. Sometimes he wondered if they were too broken for this, but he felt better with Sam and he knew Sam felt the same way about him. They had to be okay together because Gabriel didn’t want to do life any other way. They’d heal together until they couldn’t heal anymore, forever connected by their scar tissue. Whether they lasted or not, but Gabriel hoped they would last. He wanted forever. The impossible had happened once, it could happen again.

They got up, made their bed, showered (together), and got dressed. They liked to stay close even if they didn’t talk much. It eased both of their minds to stay close.

“Can I take you out on a date today?” Sam asked and Gabriel stood on his tiptoes to press a sound kiss on his lips, one Sam deeply returned. Sam made him feel loved. Sam made him feel special.

“Sure thing, babe.” Gabriel smiled up at Sam, eyes crinkling and dimples showing. Sam smiled back, unable to resist pressing a quick kiss to Gabriel’s forehead. Gabriel’s toes curled in happiness: he fucking loved those dumb little forehead kisses. No one had ever done that before.

“C’mon.” Sam tangled their fingers together and Gabriel allowed himself to be rugged towards the door, a delighted laugh slipping past his pink lips. Sam looked back with a bright smile and Gabriel couldn’t shake the overwhelming feeling of gratitude.

The coffeeshop was quiet, no one snapping their picture as they came in. People had used to do that, had tried to get a picture of the former prince, the man who would be king. But it had all stopped one day and all Sam would say was that it was because of the new king. Sam didn’t like his picture being taken: he would always turn away and make sure his body was blocking Gabriel. He protected Gabriel fiercely, knew how Gabriel worried about consent, even with something like a picture. How could he not worry? He had been violated every way possible when he had been a harem whore.

Gabriel didn’t know who the new king was and he didn’t want to know. All he knew was that Sam had lent him his support, allowing most of the country to accept the military coup. Gabriel guessed Sam had something to do with the monster king no longer being in power. Dean. That name still filled him with terror. His nightmares still happened. Anyway, Gabriel didn’t want to know the new king, didn’t want the new king to take a liking to him and take him back.

A shiny car pulled up outside the coffeeshop, catching Gabriel’s attention. He has been calmly gazing out the window, sipping his sugary drink, Sam’s hand rubbing circles on his back, Sam’s knee against his knee. Gabriel loved Sam. Sam loved him too.

Gabriel’s calmness fled when Sam’s head snapped up.

“Gabriel.” There was a warning there in his low tone and Gabriel looked back out the window just in time to see a stranger take Dean out of the passenger seat of the shiny car.

“No!” Gabriel whispered, shrinking back, shrinking into Sam, Sam who wrapped his arm around Gabriel’s shoulders, essentially leaving himself defenseless.

“The king has him on a short leash.” Sam assured Gabriel in a strangled tone. Gabriel glanced up, saw how much this was affecting Sam as well. Dean had hurt Sam too. Gabriel wrapped an arm around Sam’s stomach, protecting him in turn. He peeked back out, eyes focusing on the collar around Dean’s neck. He had assumed the leash was figurative, but he found himself checking for a physical one. And then the king sat down in front of him.

“Hi, Gabriel.” The new king with dark hair and blue eyes who reminded him of a long lost older brother. “You probably don’t remember me.”

“You’re not Michael.”

“No.” The king shook his head. “I was young when they took you from us.”

“Not Castiel?” Gabriel guessed even though he could see it now. “You really have grown up.”

“I’m happy to be remembered.” King Castiel smiled. Gabriel felt a little safer, glancing back at the door where Dean waited. He realized with a frown that he knew the look on Dean’s face, had worn the same expression every time Dean had called him to his presence. Dean looked like he wanted to be anywhere else, like he would bolt out the door if Castiel would allow it. He looked everywhere but their table. Castiel saw where Gabriel was looking. “You don’t need to fear him. He won’t hurt anyone ever again.” Gabriel looked up at Sam, noticing how Sam swallowed hard. Castiel noticed that they weren’t convinced and waved Dean over. “Come sit, Dean.” 

Dean walked over like a man on his way to his execution. “Do I need to remove your collar?” Castiel’s tone was still warm, but there was a hint of sharpness that Gabriel couldn’t remember coming from the young, smiley child he had left behind. Castiel had grown up to be a monster.

“No!” Dean’s hands flew to the snug leather band. 

“Then do what I brought you to do.” The weight of the command hung heavy over all of them as Dean pulled his chair back and then sat down with more of his former elegance.

“Hello,Gabriel.” He looked at Gabriel first before dragging his eyes over to Sam. The guilt in his eyes was almost tangible as he glanced down at the exposed stump of Sam’s arm. He swallowed hard. “Hi, Sam.” He said quickly. “I-I came to apologize and to try to make things up to you both even though I know now what I did was unforgivable.” The silence was thick. Sam had stopped breathing for a minute and Gabriel nudged him discreetly. The breath Sam dragged in seemed to echo in the now silent coffeeshop. The other customers quietly and quickly filed out, sneaking glances over shoulders.

“Yea.” Sam finally spoke and Gabriel let out the breath he hadn’t realized he was holding. “Yea, it was unforgivable.”

“I see.” And Dean squinted as if everything really was coming into focus before he looked over at Castiel, dread clear on his face.

“Who is the monster now?” Gabriel asked, no, he challenged, and Castiel and Dean both flinched.

“It takes a monster to love a monster.” And Castiel gently ran his fingers over Dean’s cheekbones, a touch Dean seemed to welcome, a breath of relief escaping his lips. “How are things here?” The question was too pointed for Gabriel’s taste and Sam stiffened in response.

“We’re together.”

“I can see that.” Castiel sounded amused. “He loves you.”

“I love him.” It was a quiet statement, but they all felt the depth and sincerity of it.

“Relax. You’ve proved yourself, Sam. Enjoy your peace. Both of you. Enjoy your peace.” 

“Thanks, Castiel.” Sam replied in a flat voice. “Are we good?” Gabriel understood then that Sam had bargained for his protection more than once with how Castiel’s eyes flashed. The king glanced over at his brother, frowning when Gabriel shrank back. 

“We’re good.” They ended up leaving as quickly as they came, Gabriel gazing out the window watching the shiny car drive away.

“That was weird.” Sam blew out a shaky breath.

“Surreal.” Gabriel agreed.

“What are you doing for, oh, I don’t know, forever?”

“What did you have in mind?” Gabriel blinked. Sam slid a small ring box across the table and Gabriel smiled as brilliantly as the sun.

“Marry me?” Sam’s cheeks were pink, he sounded breathless, but his eyes were full of light, a light Gabriel would happily spend a lifetime basking in.

“Yes.” He breathed. “Yes, Sam, yes.”

“I can’t wait.” Their lips met and someone behind them started clapping, not that they could find it in them to care, too caught up in their happiness to be willing to share this moment with the world. No, this moment, no, this lifetime to come would be all theirs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This weird but sweet story has come to an end. Thank you all for coming with me. This chapter was the hardest to write, but it was also my favorite. My writing has always had a highly personal element for me and I can say with a smile that this chapter gave me hope.
> 
> -fluffy


End file.
